Alzando la Maledizione
When he was muttering to himself, he heard the sound of the door opening, and when he looked around Gaika was standing in front of him. "Hihihi, maybe it does seem like that from a man's perspective." She approached Gunha with her usual smiley face. "N-Nika! You were listening to me…?" Gunha stuttered. "……All of it." Gaika approved by putting her thumb up. Gunha was worried now. Gunha slumped his shoulders as Gaika sat down next to him, speaking, "You haven't been thinking about Vittoria's feelings that much …But she hasn't been trying to understand you as well." "…….About me?" "Yeppers. That's why I thought about it. Vittoria is important, but more than that I have to heal you first…" Gaika began to take her clothes off. Her enormous breasts bounced. Gaika then hugged Gunha from behind! Her soft and tender melons could be felt directly from his back. It felt like the blood in his whole body was going to boil because he could feel the thing in the middle of her breast touching Gunha's back. "Hauu~!" Gunha slipped a sound from his mouth—he couldn't help it because Gaika was sucking on his neck, moving her tongue around on his neck; he began to sweat nervously. Gaika muttered sadly, "………..Whenever you look at stuff like this, sometimes you look at the perpetrator with frightened eyes. I didn't understand why at the beginning, but I finally understood why." "…! ……Frightened eyes…… I see, so I have been making such eyes without noticing…" "……Probably, only those who know about that incident can only notice it." Gunha realized it right away; only his friends from the old universe would know about it. "Inside your heart……deep inside your heart………does Hizashi's death still haunt you?" As Gaika asked him worriedly, a beautiful girl with rose hair came back to his mind. At the same time, her words come back to him…….. "Gunha, don't worry about me…! I'll…Listen to me…! I'll always be with you, I promise…!" Those were her last words. His first girlfriend, Hizashi Yoshi. That instant, he started to get nasty sweat coming out from his face. He got a flashback of Hizashi's vision and words. "…I don't want you talking to me, you fool. Times have changed; we're no longer 'friends'." Of course, that was about the time they met up again; but her words hurt him. ……..At times, Gunha wondered if it was okay for him to talk to women. "…Ahahaha! Yeah, you are right! It was a very royal date! Thanks to it, I was very bored!" ……When he went shopping with Vittoria, he started to wonder if she was actually bored being with him. "Stay away, you idiot…! I don't want you getting killed like an idiot…! I'll take Izanagi down myself…!" He didn't want to lose Vittoria like that. But, why was it? These tears…….which were dropping from his cheeks…. He then muttered while wiping his tears away, "…She was my first girlfriend…" When he was confessed to by her, he was really happy. "…When I dated her for that short time, I really did my best. I did so much planning for my first date. I even thought deeply about my future with her. I even imagined about Christmas and Valentine's Day like an idiot, and I was fantasizing all by myself." Gunha…..blurted out everything he kept hidden inside him. Even if he tried to make it as a story in which you can laugh at, he really couldn't laugh about it deep within his heart. Hizashi perishing. The azure rose petals which belonged to his first girlfriend's Bankai spread within the area. That scene was burned into his memories, and his brain froze every time he remembered. "…Nika….I'm scared. I'm actually scared of getting along with Vitoria….. Because it makes me think that the same thing will happen again…..! She's so kind to me, but if I tried to take another step and try to get along with her, it makes me think she will reject me and laugh at me…..! I know that she's not a bad person inside my head! She's such a nice girl! But, I still can't! The more I tried to understand her, the more it makes me stop!" Gunha…hid his face with his hands. He couldn't show such a pathetic face to her. Even so, he told her his true feelings. "……I don't want to taste…..the same thing again….. I really am pathetic, right?" It couldn't be helped if Vittoria started to hate him or lose interest in him in his mind. Gaika gently gripped Gunha's hand and said it with a smile, "…Well, I like you." "—!" Gunha was shocked. "We're good friends, Gunha; and we always will be. There is no way I will talk ill about you. I respect you. I admire you. You are the man I can depend on the most. I think deeply from my heart that I want to stay with you even in the future as your eternal ally." Gaika's smile and words reached deep into Gunha's heart…. "There is no way she'll hate you. I know that you like her. You're someone who can fight much harder than anyone for the person you love; to the point that in battle, you seem like you're stronger than Gai, and not only me, but everyone knows that. Of course, Vittoria should understand this too." Gaika……had been paying attention to Gunha very closely. Gunha honestly thought that as Nika, she didn't care about him, but no—she made sure that he'd feel safe. "That's why, please have courage. It will definitely be okay if it's you; you've been able to work hard until now, then you will be able to break through the wall inside your heart." …Having Gaika say that, Gunha started to cry. This was just his sweat from his heart. He just started sweating because Gaika attempted to comfort him. "Gunha, I'm sure of one thing. No matter what happens, Hizashi will always be in your heart. It's a certain; she wants you to move on—it's okay to love somebody else, you know. I'm sure that Vittoria Giovanna wants to become one with you, Gunha. Please be more confident; it's what you really want—not only you, but Vittoria as well." "…You're too kind…" Gunha was in tears. It was melting away. Gaika's words were melting something tangled inside him slowly. Why was it? Gunha's heart felt warm…. The words he just received from Gaika filled the hole inside him. It felt as if he could get rid of Hizashi's curse now. The thing which had been grasping him felt like he could get rid of it now. "…Thank you, Nika. You really were watching over me as promised. I really am a lucky guy…" That alone would be enough for him to get rid of Hizashi! Why couldn't he realize that till now… Gunha wiped his tears away, and became emotionally stable. "Yeah. Thank you. If you say that, then that must be true. I'm going to find the woman I love and damn well tell her that I love her!" "If you couldn't, then come to my place. I will give you a cup of coffee to cheer you up and will listen to your story." Gaika smiled. "…Nika. Thank you. I……I!" Nika was too kind that Gunha started crying. But—he really thought he was saved. He was saved by the words and feelings of his friends. Hizashi who had been living within his heart. Little by little, it was coming off. Even if it didn't disappear completely, compared to before and until now, he thought that it became much lighter now. "Thank you Nika. I think I will be able to have courage now. No matter how it ends, I will take a step for my own feelings. It might not be the answer that Vittoria is looking for. Even so, I—. No, this is something I have been thinking for a long time." Gunha stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm definitely going to confess this feeling I have. I'm going to find Vittoria and tell her that I love her right now!" And with that, he made a single decision inside his heart; leaving to find the woman he loved. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines